


Get You Loose

by Sinworks



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I am intensely into my main ships which are worick and nic and alex, M/M, Medical Kink, Vibrators, but since y'all were cowards I guess I'll have to be the one to set sail on this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinworks/pseuds/Sinworks
Summary: Doctor Theo's libido: one of the ancient myths of the world.
Relationships: Nicolas Brown/Doc Theo, Nicolas Brown/Theo (Gangsta.), Theo (Gangsta.)/Nicolas Brown
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Buzzed

" _Fucking kill me..._ "

"Huh? Doc?"

"Nothing. Lay down."

Theo was having a bad day. He was not the sort of guy who was into this, at least not while, ah, uninformed. Things had been proceeding in much the same way throughout the day. It had been quite the nasty shock when, midway through his first surgery of the day, an extremely _intense_ vibration in his guts had caught him by surprise and nearly shocked him into making a serious error with his client. The poor woman had thankfully been under anaesthesia (it was first come, first served for blackouts), or else she probably would've been quite freaked out to find her doctor all but having a seizure. It had not been graceful, either--the vibration had imprecise, arrhythmic, and brutal, not at all his usual application. Truth be told, that bitch had laid with her leg open for maybe ten minutes while he sat there on the floor, wanting to sob from a combination of somewhat painful system shock and, well, erotic pleasure.

There was no easy solution to this without a good five minutes of peace; his pleading with himself to _just take it out, head into the bathroom and yank it out,_ always coincided with a patient relying on him without an opportunity to excuse himself, or an immediate situation with a bleeding, panicking, vomiting, or asphyxiating emergency barreling in through his door.

The first had been the worst. It had been a constant, surging massage right against that tender spot in his insides and kept up for far too long, and actually sort of hurt. Finally, it had let up, and he was able to continue with his surgery. Trouble was, that was this morning. His work day had been filled with sudden pleasures triggering from the device he had apparently lost the controls to, causing him to bite his lip and hold back a moan each time.

And so he went throughout his day, trying to commit to his practice as a physician, not knowing when the next nudging, beautifully awful vibration would come. Mixing up and prescribing the proper medicines was trouble when he couldn't properly focus, and there were more than a few surgeries that were utter nightmares. By the time he sent the last patient in the clinic away, he was ready to do what he almost never did and shut his doors for the night, just so that he could go and rub one out, having been edged half to death the whole day through, right before dragging that little egg out of him and never using it again. Not to mention, he was starving.

But unfortunately, life was not that easy, and before he could lock the doors, who should come in but _him_?

Theo was not stupid. Patients did not tend to rifle through his things unless they wanted to leave with more injuries than they arrived with. Nina was too well-trained to go through his things. So that left the only possible culprits as two idiots who both had a cordial relationship with him and both thought it was funny to mess with him on occasion, and one of whom had a tendency to stick his fingers everywhere.

"Nicolas. No Worick today?"

Nic shook his head. That was quite the poker face he was wearing, which Theo scrutinized as he let the man in. That was right, he needed his Celebrer, didn't he?

"C'mon."

He gestured for Nic to follow him, which was answered with a confused look that he observed when he glanced back. He beckoned him again. Nic appeared to be uninjured and, if all he needed was his medication, he'd just wait for Theo to bring it from the back, so he obviously could tell something was up. But he followed anyway. When they were safely in his back room, Theo shut the door and directed Nic to sit down on a stool, which he did. The thing that had tortured Theo all day gave a twitch, and he knew he had his man.

"Nic..." he said, very slowly and cautiously so Nic could understand him, albeit with the tone of someone just barely holding back a murderous assault, "you wouldn't happen to know where a small" he held up his thumb and forefinger "round object would've gone, would you? Made of rubber and metal?"

To his utter surprise, Nic fished inside his pocket and brought out exactly that. A tiny, indistinct ball, with a simple blank button indicating a power supply, otherwise featureless. Theo, stunned, couldn't believe he'd given up the ruse that quickly.

"Yes, that's it. Hand it over, please." he said, hand twitching towards his coat pocket in case Nicolas didn't comply. But Nic pointed to the object in his hand, then signed a question mark.

Theo brought his other hand to his face, sighing. Was he really playing dumb, or was it possible he didn't know?

"It's..." He hesitated. No way he was going to be forward here. "...It's sensitive medical equipment."

" **Oh.** " Nic answered out loud in that rasp of his. " **I doUgHt it wAs a strESs sQueEze.** "

_Jesus fucking Christ, that explains that awful first bout._

"No, it's not." Theo said. "Now, if you wouldn't mind giving it _to me--!_ "

He lunged, trying to get a needle into Nic's arm or neck, only for the twilight to throw himself backward, grasping the remote especially hard.

"Ye _eargh--!_ "

The egg inside him gave a fearsome jolt, turning his knees to jelly and sending him sprawling over Nicolas' lap, from which he hastily disentangled himself, barely able to keep himself standing while he went for the syringes again. However, Nicolas sat on him, pinning his arms with one hand. He was still gripping the remote way too hard, resulting in the poor doctor finally letting out a harsh moan he'd kept in all day, and being grateful that the one person to witness it was deaf. His cock was like a steel rod trapped in his pants and pressed down against the floor with his weight, and he felt like he was seconds away from soiling his pants.

"Stop! Stop! Let me up, I give!" he groaned, and Nic seemed to have gotten the picture, because he was hesitantly allowed up once the syringes were kicked away and himself placed between them and Theo. Pulling himself shaking to his hands and knees, he just barely managed to avoid embarrassing himself yet further--but if he didn't get that remote back soon, it would be out of his hands. He got to his feet slowly, holding out his hand again.

"Nic, please!"

Nic scrutinized him with a disdainful look, eyes down. Theo did not need to look at his own crotch to figure there was a wet stain there.

" **WhAt iS diS? WoWicK give yOu sOmeThiN'?** "

"It's _mine_." Theo hissed. "Nic, I insist--!"

" **It'S nOt a sTrEsS tOy. SoMe oThEr kiNdA tOy.** "

"It's a vibrator, you stupid piece of shit!" he finally said, losing his temper. "Now give me the remote back or I'll take your goddamn spine out--no!"

He had lunged again, but this time Nic was wise to the little remote's power, and squeezed, and Theo was sent onto his knees. He couldn't take much more of this.

"Nicolas!" he gasped. "This isn't fucking cool, you bastard midget! I've been in hell all goddamn day because of you, now _give it back!_ "

"... **All dAy, dOc? DaMn, I'm sOrRy.** " Nic said, frowning and rotating his fist over his heart a couple times before passing back the little remote. Theo caught it, then unceremoniously pushed past him into his back room where his bedroom was, slamming the door behind him.

Sweet relief was short and not nearly as wonderful as it usually was. He'd been edged too far to really enjoy the rather underwhelming orgasm once it was finally spilling onto his stomach. Mostly it was just the joy of finally having it out of him. Now that he was, though, he could finally take some time to himself, catch his breath, let his legs rest...and then get that damn egg vibrator out of him. He could clean it off, take a shower, take a piss he'd been needing for hours now, take his own damn meds. Did he have any cans of steamed vegetables he could warm up? Faster than trying to make something complicated...

All in all, he'd been quite busy and ready to settle down for the night and wait for Nina to return, when clad in his boxers, he strode back out to go clean up the mess of supplies, stopping when he realized Nicolas was still present.

"The hell are you still doing here? Jesus, were you listening? Get lost."

Nicolas raised an eyebrow, then pointed to his ear. Theo wanted to kick himself for forgetting that yeah, the deaf guy could not listen to him pleasure himself. Then he kicked himself again as he saw Nic mime opening a medicine bottle, and Theo sheepishly remembered he had come to the clinic for them and still not received them.

"Oh. Right, sorry, hang on."

After fiddling around in his cabinets for a while, he found the correct upper and downer dosages and allotted them before passing them to Nic in a bag.

" **KneW yOu wUh gaY. DiDn'T know yOu wuH riCh.** "

"I'm not _rich_." Theo answered irritably, turning back to him. "A guy's got needs. I can spend my money on things for myself sometimes. You're a real pervert, you know, nosing the way you do. "

Nicolas mimed jacking off, then pointed at him.

"How am _I_ the pervert?!"

Nicolas pointed to him, then between his own legs, then opened his mouth. " **All dAy? YoU cOulDa taKeN it oUt.** "

Theo flushed.

"I'm a busy guy, asshole! I work sunup til sundown!"

" **AnD yOu jUsT fOrGoT iT wAs uP yOur aSs? YeAh rigHt.** "

Theo winced. Alright, Nic kind of had him on that one. In fairness, he _had_ kind of forgotten it was there on one occasion or two. He didn't _usually_ stimulate himself with a vibrator during his work day. Maybe he just wanted to be a little naughty for himself once in a while. Fuck Nic's take on it, and fuck his twitching frown that looked like it was about to break into a grin any minute now--oh, yep, there it went.

"Fuck off..."

" **YoU aNd I shOuLd fOoL arOuNd aGaiN.** "

Theo almost dropped the medicines he was organizing, very nearly stabbing himself with a needle.

"Do you have to be so goddamn blunt all the time? For fuck's sake, I--"

He stopped, seeing Nicolas mime at him his general 'slow the fuck down' signal, so he sucked in a deep breath, and started over again.

"Look," he said, sucking in a breath, "I was drunk and it didn't count. I don't have time... Well, I mean, that doesn't happen anymore. Shouldn't have happened even once."

Nicolas simply frowned at him. He tried signing a few things, and Theo caught 'drunk', but still wasn't good enough with sign language to decipher the rest. He let his blank look convey this, and Nic frustratedly turned to miming again. A bottle being swigged from, a looping finger next to the ear, a point towards Theo, then an open palm towards himself. He thought he got the gist.

"Alright, I wasn't _drunk_ , but I was buzzed." Theo admitted. "I didn't mean to make you sound creepy. Don't know why you'd offer anyway. Worick not putting out?"

A sharp implement was thrown right past his ear and embedded in the wall behind him, and Theo almost pissed himself again. Alright, that might've been a low blow. Nic looked really pissed now.

"Nic, c'mon. Nic, hold up." he said, reaching out to grab the twilight's arm as he turned around to leave. "I'm sorry. And besides, it's not a 'no', okay? But Nina's going to be home soon, so let's work something like this out later, okay? You'll be back in this clinic sooner or later. Fuck's sake, man, work on your flirting game. I thought _I_ was bad at this shit."

Nicolas' mouth was deformed in a pout that eventually broke into a wry smile.

"And Nic..."

" **Mmn?** "

"I catch you going through my things again, I'm gonna break every bone in your body, got it?"

Nic flipped him the middle finger on his way out.


	2. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc Theo's got a kinky side.

"Meet me in my office for my lunch break. Make sure you shower beforehand." was what he'd said.

To his knowledge, the good doctor didn't _get_ a lunch break, being a self-employed physician and tending to a huge amount of ailing clients, but apparently he'd made time today. So now, Nicolas was hesitantly turning the knob to Theo's office, knowing that he would probably be too busy to bother getting up and knocking. Now that the place was empty, if only for a few minutes, it seemed the perfect time for them to get their 'fooling around' done.

After meeting no resistance when opening the door a crack, he opened it halfway and observed the place. Cluttered, like always, the tiny space pretty much wearing a wallpaper of papers, folders, and boxes full of papers and folders. Nicolas didn't understand how Theo lived like this. Even with how much work he had piled on him, and how small his clinic was, just being in this room instilled in Nicolas an urge to start cleaning and organizing and never stop, not that he'd be any good at it.

Closing the door, he glanced at Theo, who was sitting in a ratty old desk chair and typing away at blistering speed on a dinosaur of a computer. Nicolas wasn't sure he'd heard the door shut behind him, so he reached out and tapped him on the shoulder. The good doctor damn near jumped out of his skin, scattering the papers on his desk everywhere and turning towards him. Nicolas read on his lips:

"What the hell are you doing here--oh, right."

In full deadpan, Nicolas reached down and grabbed his crotch in answer. Theo scowled as he bent down and picked up all the papers and re-organized them on his desk. Looking up at the clock, then back at his computer, and then back at Nic, he read the man's next question.

"You sure you're okay with this?"

Nic flashed a thumbs-up, then unbuttoned and unzipped. Theo beckoned him over. Standing still in front of Theo's desk chair, he watched the man bring a hand up to drag his jeans down his waist a little, then palm his dick through his boxer briefs. Getting up to half-mast wasn't too difficult, after which the tightness of the fabric against him did the rest of the work, so that his cock poked its head out of the waistband. Theo glanced up at him, seeming unsure, but Nic nodded. After that, he pointed to Nicolas, then the clock in the corner, then held up five fingers. _Keep an eye on the clock_.

Nic nodded again, and then stood still while Theo got to work.

Someone like Worick would've had a lot to say about this, either as a spectator or in Nic's place. Thankfully, especially for Theo, Nicolas was not one who usually cared about sex much beyond temporary pleasure. Theo probably knew as much about giving good blowjobs as he did, which wasn't much, but he wasn't using his teeth or blowing on it like some decked out plastic-pearls escort-wannabe, which was good enough for him. The pleasure was simple and effective, and soon the twilight was sporting one stiffer than he'd had in a while.

"--Mngh."

The corners of his mouth twitched as the outline of his cock surfaced on Theo's cheek. The doctor was still sitting in his chair, hunched forward with one arm over his knee, the other hand holding the base of his dick. His pace was exploratory, simply seeming to be trying to get his tongue across every part of Nic's dick, and he didn't mind at all. Every once or twice, he would hollow his cheeks and go down, as if seeing how far he could go, but never pushing it too far. This was more about Theo being able to relax and enjoy himself than it was about the twilight's side of things, but he hummed just a bit as the doctor seemed sated and settled for slow bobbing up and down his length, sucking him as though for the taste of it.

The hand wrapped around the base of his dick relaxed, settling back onto a knee. Nicolas lifted his own right hand and let it rest on the back of Theo's head. There was a momentary pause, as if the doctor was going to protest, before he allowed it with nothing said and continued as he was doing.

_Hmm. Theo's hair is kinda soft. Dirty, though._

He left his hips still. He wasn't in the business of humping dudes' faces, any more than he was in the business of screaming if the sensations got a little too good. And, if he was honest, they _were_ pretty good. He hadn't had a blowjob in forever. That tickle on the underside of his dick was sending persistent signals along his gut and up his spine. Could he make it to orgasm within the five allotted minutes? Eh, probably.

Really, the thing making it surreal was that it was stoic, prickly Doc Theo doing this at all. Nicolas supposed that, being the sort of person to hide a lot of emotion under a shell of apathy, it might also make sense he'd stash a libido in there somewhere, too. He was definitely interested in finding out more. Theo had hinted about wanting to explore some rather more off-the-beaten-path fetishes, if Nicolas was amenable. He wasn't going to agree to that too quickly, but he'd be listening nonetheless.

"Mnnn..."

He sucked in a breath. Theo was persistent, if uninspired, when it came to sucking dick. Looking down, Nic saw half-lidded eyes that would occasionally close for a few seconds. He brushed his thumb through the head of hair atop his head, just a little something to let him know he was enjoying it. In response, Theo lifted his right arm again, but this time slid it around Nicolas' waist and let it hang there. A couple moments later, the hand there was squeezing his ass. Nic cracked a grin now, not minding even one bit. Theo then changed his angle just a bit, tilting his head at a very slight angle, and the shift in his tongue made Nic groan again. After that, he bit his lip, resolved to be quiet for the rest of the oral.

It didn't take long. He could feel it coming, and he let his hand drop from the back of the doctor's head to sit on his shoulder as the man sucked his orgasm from him. When he eyed the clock just before the rising heat made him close his eyes, Nicolas saw that it had been nine minutes, and didn't give a shit. He didn't bother trying to warn Theo, either, that he was about to spill. It'd have to go in his mouth. Where else was it going to go? His face? He very much doubted that the good doc would want any jizz across his glasses, he might just explode. Not like it could go anywhere else, either--the small office was so cluttered that, even without being a particularly talented shooter, he'd be bound to soil some document that would inevitably turn out to be vital. So, he just let it happen. Whether the man spit it out or not, who cared.

And yet, when he finally grunted and groaned his last, poor Theo didn't quite catch it all as he bobbed back and forth--a small streak of white painted the side of his jaw. Nicolas watched as, back to expressing almost nothing, Theo first swallowed, then then dabbed a thumb across his jaw, dipped it in his mouth, and swallowed that, too.

" **Heh. HoMo.** "

"Shut up."

Theo spared him a regretful glance as Nicolas stuffed his dick back into his boxer briefs and pulled his jeans back up over them. He leaned back in his chair, then stretched, while Nicolas zipped up. He signed a question mark, pointing to himself when Theo cocked his head.

"Huh? Yeah, it was...it was good. Thank you."

There was silence for a moment.

" **YoU wAnTed MoAh. NoW?** "

"Eh? No, no, not right now..."

Theo suddenly looked very shifty. Nicolas wondered what exactly he had been hinting at earlier. Was he going to give up any details? Who knew, maybe he'd turn out to be some extreme sexual sadist or some other kinky kind of bastard that Nicolas wasn't interested in entertaining.

"Tell you what. Give me maybe, an hour? Tonight at ten. If you can stay that long. I'll explain then, and if you're not into it, I won't take it bad."

Nicolas nodded.

* * *

Nicolas felt his mind wandering.

He was in the surgery room. Doc Theo had asked him to take off his pants, provided he wasn't going commando (he wasn't), and then asked him to swap out his shirt, now laid over the back of a chair, with a clinging long-sleeved shirt made of thin white fabric clothing him in its place. He was also wearing hand wraps, which Theo had carefully wound around his forearms, and was barefoot. Theo had laid him up on the surgery table on his back, and was apparently about to explain what they were doing here when he had to stop and go check on something in his front office. Nicolas, glancing at the clock, saw it had been ten minutes he'd been left here alone to do nothing, and was beginning to wonder if he were being pranked. Boredom was setting in, and he started to imagine where else he could be, like atop a rooftop brandishing a sword, or in bed at home ready to try and force himself to snooze.

Just when he was considering getting up and leaving Theo to his oh-so-fascinating work reports or whatever the hell he was doing, the door opened, and the man himself walked back in. Nic hesitantly laid his head back down on the table. Theo was still in his full medical garb.

Nicolas watched as he pulled up a rolling chair, sat down, and grabbed his leg and arm. He laid still while Theo carefully arranged his body to be perfectly flat and straight. Apparently, this all had to be perfect for some reason.

"Alright," Nic read on Theo's lips, "are you ready?"

He nodded.

"This isn't going to hurt. But if you want me to stop what I'm doing, hold up two fingers, got it?" Theo said, holding up his own on his right hand.

He nodded again.

"Okay. Lie back and look at the ceiling, or close your eyes if you like."

Nicolas opted for staring at the ceiling. Not that he was going to simply blind himself to whatever exploits were going on--if Theo wanted him to pay no attention that badly, he'd have blindfolded him. But he took a deep breath and sat still, though his heart rate increased slightly when he saw out of the corner of his eye what Theo was reaching for--his little rolling tray full of metal instruments. Oh son of a bitch, what had he agreed to?

He sat up slightly, making sure to make his wariness visible, and Theo gently pushed him back down.

"I just want to...explore you." Theo said. "Nothing serious."

Nicolas gave him an extremely sour look. He wouldn't be sticking around if Theo's 'exploring' involved odd instruments and whatnot entering his body--via orifice or otherwise. But he laid back down for now.

Doc Theo took his right hand and felt it, squeezing the palm. It didn't feel at all romantic, which he doubted was the gesture anyway. He was using both hands to feel the fingers, right down to the backs of his knuckles and the pads of his thumb. He'd heard from Worick a time or two that his fairly big hands were apparently a subject of fascination for some people, which evidently included Theo here. The doctor's hands eventually trailed down his arm slowly, feeling the muscles there. This, he could work with. The thin white fabric covering his chest and arms left nothing to the imagination, so he knew that if he took another deep breath, it'd show off his pecs and abs real nice. Which he did, just to see what would happen.

To his disappointment, Theo, though his eyes definitely focused on him and he halted his ministrations for a moment, did not initially react much beyond that. But his exploratory ministrations seemed to increase in pace just a bit, and soon he was moving up Nico's arm to his shoulders, then down onto his pectorals, down his abdomen...

Nicolas tensed, but Theo paused his left hand and let the other rove back up, across his chest and sides, feeling every cord and tendon. Theo crossed to his opposite shoulder and repeated the process down his other arm, squeezing the blunt of his palm, even lacing a couple fingers through his, though only briefly. Nicolas took care to keep his breathing slow. The attention on his muscles was welcome, and he could feel himself stiffening against his boxer briefs. If Theo weren't missing a couple fingers on his left hand, he might've suggested a career in massage. As those fingers wound all the way back up to his shoulder and rejoined the left hand down near his navel, he saw Theo look him in the eye.

Nicolas nodded, giving him permission to go further. As he continued his controlled breathing, and he laid back and looked at the ceiling again, he felt those same smoothing hands traveling across his thighs, intentionally sliding around his hard-on. He huffed, unable to hear himself but hoping his small noise of complaint was noticed. The doctor's mouth twitched at the corner. The doctor's hands rubbed the insides of his thighs, taking the time to caress the muscles from down his knee up to his groin, but never giving him what he wanted.

He frowned. Was this going to be some 'teasing' bullshit? Worick might be into taking people apart piece by piece like Legos, but Nicolas didn't much enjoy the slow way. He hoped that whatever Theo was getting at here, he wasn't going to dance around the sex part when it finally arrived. His approach to blowjobs hadn't led him to believe it would be the case.

Theo eventually abandoned the thigh rubbing and turned his attention back to Nic's right arm, where he took it in hand and rolled up the sleeve to the elbow. Then he turned to his tray of instruments, which made him tense up again. He only took out a small scraper, though, the use of which became apparent as he took Nicolas' right hand and located the edge of the gauze forming the hand wrap there. Peeling it up, he replaced the scraper and took it in hand, carefully unwinding it from around Nic's forearm and then his wrist and palm. For the life of him, he couldn't see how this was all that erotic, but the touching did feel pleasant enough, and apparently Theo liked it, given how he was barely blinking. When he had finished, he tossed the gauze in the trash

Nico turned his head back toward the ceiling. _At least he's not trying to stick anything metal into me_ , he thought, right before he felt something cold and metal along his hip, and he shot upward, only for a palm against his chest to gently press him back downward. Nicolas saw scissors.

"Please lie down. Patients need to be still for surgery, or I'll have to sedate them."

For a moment, Nicolas almost didn't lay back down. He could walk out of this. He did not have to sit here and play dolls and dress-up for Theo's warped amusement. He didn't think the doctor would actually sedate him for disobedience, but he had the feeling they were now edging from 'exploration' into a roleplay he didn't feel like he wanted to do. But Theo took his right hand in his left one, and Nicolas was reminded that Theo had never hurt him in any of the many surgeries he'd actually performed on him, so maybe he could...maybe he could handle it for just a little while longer.

When he laid back down, the hand that had grasped dragged its three remaining fingers down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his boxers, lifting it just a bit and then letting it snap back. Nic scowled at the ceiling. _Quit messing around_ , he signed, but naturally, Theo didn't get it, and he laid still again. Then he felt the cold metal of the scissors against his waist again, and tensed so much he was barely breathing.

He laid quite still as the blades of the scissors opened and closed, moving upwards along his torso bit by bit, and feeling the clingy white shirt he was wearing relax and loosen bit by bit as Theo cut it off of him. It was amazing, he thought as the blades trailed up his chest, how he could be so much stronger and more durable than Theo and still feel very scared of the man when he was holding something sharp. Even though he knew Theo wouldn't intentionally hurt him, he didn't trust that those scissors wouldn't slip up and cut into him. Such was the sensation of being under the blade, he supposed.

At last, the blades cut the neck of his shirt, which was pulled apart to expose his chest and abdomen in their entirety. His arms were still entrapped in the sleeves, which Theo then cut away as well, followed by the gauze making up his remaining hand wrap. Now bare from the waist up, Nicolas watched as the pieces of the shirt joined the gauze in the garbage. Nicolas had now been unwrapped like a Christmas present, or perhaps more accurately like a sensitive piece of equipment in plastic packaging. He finally felt safe enough to turn his head downward, so that he could see Theo taking off his lab coat, leaving him in his own tee shirt. Then, the hands were exploring his body again at a redoubled pace.

 _That wasn't so bad_ , he thought as Theo now openly massaged his chest and shoulders to the point that he was re-stiffening in his underwear. He closed his eyes while Theo kept at it, shifting himself when he decided he wanted to angle a different way. This went on for a while before Theo removed his hands, to Nicolas' disappointment, and they came back up holding...a marker.

Nicolas let his confusion show with a raised eyebrow.

"Just hold still." Theo said.

Nicolas did as instructed as Theo carefully held him in place with one hand on his stomach and the other making short marks up and down his body. It tickled, making it hard to sit still, especially when it was making marks along his belly. The doctor was meticulous, making dashed lines up and down the entirety of his upper body, ranging from the v-lines at his waist all the way up his chest, along his abs and the cords in his sides, across his pecs, around his shoulders, and all the way down his upper arms, elbows, forearms, and hands. Nicolas was unsure if he was all that okay with this; he knew it to be mimicking the markings made for surgeries, particularly plastic surgeries, and although he knew he wasn't about to be cut open, he couldn't exactly help feeling like, if this were anyone else, he'd end up with his skin being worn on someone else's body. Or face.

It at least felt nice. Better than the scissors, which, if he were a little freakier, he might've been able to enjoy also.

With the sharpie lines progressing up his neck, he felt the need to stop Theo and sign. Frustrated when the doctor inevitably didn't get it, he mimed tugging at a shirt he was no longer wearing, then spun his index fingers around one another.

"Yes, it washes out. Now be still."

He closed his eyes and laid back, allowing Theo to complete his markings, going along his cheek, brow, nose, bridge, and jaw. The marker was retracted for a while, in which Nicolas simply hummed tunelessly while he waited for the next part of his little 'exam'. But to his very great shock, the next thing he felt was a weight sliding on top of him. He opened his eyes, and found that Theo was now bereft of his own pants, and was straddling his waist, hands braced against his abdomen.

 _Excellent_ , he thought. _Now we're getting to the good part._

He lifted a hand and slid it up Theo's leg to his knee and then up his thigh, and as he watched, Theo began to grind against him, very slowly, as if he was afraid of doing something wrong. Nicolas puckered his lips into a pout, then stuck his tongue out at the man.

" **All oF dAt, jUsT fOr diS?** "

"Shut up."

Theo continued to grind down on him, causing Nic's cock to stiffen to full mast, pressed tight against his thigh. He ground upward as well to meet him, and while he did, Theo's hands did their usual thing, even faster and more aggressively than usual. He seemed to particularly like Nic's biceps.

" **AlwAyS wAnTeD tO huMp yEr pAtiEnTs?** "

"Just one patient, actually."

Theo wouldn't look him in the eye. Nicolas' face warped into a wicked grin, and Theo smacked him around the head.

"Shut up." he repeated. His hands were now groping Nic's chest. "I never know where to look when you're under my knife..so, I drew myself some guides. For an old, hard-of-hearing geezer like yourself, you're damn ripped."

Nicolas hummed his pleasure. This was all nice, but his cock felt so trapped. He wanted out of these boxer briefs, and judging by the tent in Theo's own boxers, he wanted the same.

"You know," Theo said, as if hearing the question in Nicolas' head, "I'm not without my desires. I've always wanted to get some dick, but...well, I've never been brave enough."

" **Heh,** " Nic answered, grin widening, " ** _virGiN_ hoMo.**"

He got smacked upside the head again, but his grin didn't falter.

"Nic..." Theo asked. His face was steadily reddening, and his voice was a little breathy, but still controlled. "If I asked, would you suck me off?"

Nicolas beckoned him, and Theo slid off of him and back onto the floor, rapidly pulling down his underwear. Nicolas did the same, shimmying his down off of his ankles and tossing them into a corner. When the doctor presented him with his stiff cock, Nicolas slung an arm around his waist and brought him close, taking it into his mouth and sucking it with ease and vigor that belied how little practice he really had with oral.

He couldn't hear, so if Theo was cursing or whimpering or whining or any of the other stuff guys did when getting blown, Nicolas wasn't aware of it. But within seconds, hands were tangled in the hair on the back of his head, so he took that to mean that he was doing an okay job. Sucking dick wasn't necessarily hard, all you had to do was nut up and do it without feeling your masculinity shatter. This would've been a serious issue with anyone else, but his closeness with Theo and their familiarity with each other's bodies put the majority of that work past him. Plus, it was more fun for him, knowing how poor, inexperienced Theo was shuddering under his grip with a simple blowjob. He took the hand that was idling and wrapped it around his own cock, bringing one knee up into an arch and pleasuring himself at the same pace he was sucking off Theo.

The doc was very quickly bucking into his mouth. Nicolas kept him on the rails with the arm around his waist, holding him just firm enough so that he understood that Nic was in charge, not him, and that he was pleasuring the doctor, not being used for the doctor's pleasure. With the trembling happening under his fingers, Theo was exposing how very inexperienced he really was. He must've been super pent up, or maybe that little routine with the scissors and the marker were just that brand of buzz for him.

For his own part, Nic was pretty pent up himself. He was stroking pretty fast. Even with how cold and naked he felt, the attention his body had been receiving before had left him very, very ready to feel something on his cock, and now that he was being allowed to move freely, his body was responding eagerly. He wasn't sure if he was going to come first, or Theo. Theo was probably a pretty safe bet, but he had a wicked idea to ensure that.

The hand gripping Theo by the waist slid out from around him, instead slipping between his thighs. As Nicolas sucked, his fingers wound their way up under Theo, and entered him. There was a shudder from Theo, and he froze for a moment, before letting out a long breath that Nic could feel fluttering his hair even down here.

Nicolas was merciless, fingering Theo and sucking him at a rapid pace, and this easily sufficed to control him, as the doctor was now trying to buck backward and forward. Within seconds of Nicolas introducing a second finger, which slid in surprisingly easily and made him suspect the doc had prepped himself extensively before doing this, Theo was coming, spilling rope after rope into his mouth. Freeing his fingers only when the doctor was finally done and was leaning over him, hand braced against the metal table while he gasped for breath, he crudely spat the wad of semen out, sending it splattering in a corner of the floor. Then he turned his attention fully to himself, gripping his sac tightly with one hand and jacking himself furiously until, seconds later, he came, too.

When the two of them had come down from their orgasms, Theo pulled his underwear back up, then pointedly looked at Nicolas, and then at the glob on the floor where Nic had spat his cum. Nicolas answered with an uncaring middle finger. Theo sighed.

"That was...Thanks, Nic. That was excellent."

Nicolas stretched out, then patted his crotch, and reached around to grope Theo's ass. Theo went red again.

"I dunno about that."

" **C'moN.** " Nicolas said, eyebrows knitting together. " **If aLL yOu waNtEd wAs diS...** "

"You don't get it." Theo said. "I have more important things to do than sex. It was good, yes, but whether I want it or not is immaterial--"

Nicolas stretched out again, rolling his shoulders, and trailed his left hand fingers over some of the lines Theo had drawn on his abdomen. Theo cut himself off, biting his lip.

"...But, you naked is a fucking _sin_." the doctor answered, eyes raking up and down his body. "I...we'll see."

 _I'll be waiting to on your answer, Doc_ , Nicolas signed.


End file.
